Meridian
"I'll never be able to replace the girl he loved. But I can still do things that she never could. I can fight harder than she ever could. There are things that I can discover to let us fight back. Things that can help us exalt ourselves above ordinary humans." The sister of Charles. Formerly known as Rachel Paten, she was thought to be dead, but fate apparently saved her life to reunite her with Charles. She mimics his sword style, but is not nearly as proficient with blades like him. To compensate for her combat weakness, she focuses in on studying Devil Fruit: namely, their origin and why they give powers. She has spent the last 3 years training to prepare for the fight against The King. Appearance She bears little resemblance to her brother - where he is stern looking, her face constantly changes emotions and moods. She usually keeps her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and always sports special glasses and a lab coat. Personality She has changed much over the past few years. She used to be extremely insecure and needed affection. However, her time with a real pirate crew has caused her to mature and become a self-sustaining and confident woman. She does care for her allies - in particular, her brother. She knows her part and role in this world, so she works to help her brother secure his own. She tends to drop sarcastic remarks with an odd sense of humor, however. History Although unnamed, she was present on Pinnacle Island during the entire main storyline. She was staying with a family that took her in after the ship she was on sunk in a storm, and was saved from pirates by Chalice. During the massacre on Pinnacle Island, she was the sole survivor, saved by Chalice's remaining honor. Seeking revenge, she obtained power from a mysterious figure and eventually located Charles. In the 3 years since then, she has trained with the Temperance Pirates. She has mastered the use of her fruit and done much research on Devil Fruit in general. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Mimi Mimi no Mi: Literally the Eye-Eye Fruit. It allows her to instantly understand a Devil Fruit's powers and weaknesses upon sight of it being used. It also allows her to see obvious weaknesses in structures, bodies, or attacks. It consciously also analyzes fighting styles and causes her to subconsciously adapt to them. *'Heightened Reflexes': Her eye can track extremely quick moving attacks/projectiles. As such, as long as her body can keep up with it, she can simply dodge most attacks. *'Photographic Memory': She never forgets something she sees and focuses on. Fencer: Like her brother, Meridian is an accomplished swordswoman. She is far more skilled than an average fighter, and can easily fight on par with a Vice Admiral. Relationships *Charles Gracepoint: She cannot bear to lose him again. He is the one person she truly loves and would lay down her life for. It is for this reason that she is spending her life to aid him in his quest. They quarrel at times, but it is often of little seriousness and one sided. *Chalice: She hates her. Or at least, she used to. Chalice is the person who slaughtered the family that took her in. She obtained her fruit to kill Chalice. But three years of being by Charles' side has led her to understand something: Chalice was never really evil. She did everything for a reason - a perfectly valid reason that never involved self-gain. In respect for Chalice's actions, Rachel threw away her old name and took Chalice's last name upon her to remind Charles that "she's not gone. Not yet. The both of us... we remember her." Trivia Quotes